<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Business by myresin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666095">Just Business</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myresin/pseuds/myresin'>myresin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowrun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Development, F/M, Graphic Sex, RPG, TTRPG, Trolls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myresin/pseuds/myresin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Reeves, mage and face of the team, sex is just letting off steam. It has romantic moments, but it’s also the best way to relax. Atheist, troll and rigger, hasn’t really had much luck with women due to his appearance and general misfortune.</p><p>Both of them have always been snarky and humorous with the other, under the guise of ‘just business’. What makes this time anything else?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Athiest and Reeves</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Untitled</p><p>It was infinite and exciting. Terrible and magnificent. It wasn’t expected, but satisfying...</p><p>He had heard her moan from the bedroom.</p><p>He knew exactly what that sound was — not grief, not fear. Pleasure. Maybe that bloke she had always had a thing for had stopped over after all. She had been questioning whether to trust him as she became deeper and deeper involved in all of this. When you’re on the other side of the law, the last thing — no matter how tempting — is to involve authorities.</p><p>But he assumed this guy wasn’t really “authority”. From his understanding the two of them had gotten involved a long time ago. Anytime is as good a time to ‘catch up’.</p><p>He didn’t think of himself as a voyeur, but he listened anyway. Couldn’t hear a male voice or sounds. Suddenly another moan of hers came through; stronger this time. Maybe she was alone?</p><p>“I know it’s you, dirtbag!” Reeves’s voice called out. Atheist inwardly kicked himself; of course she would have known he was there. The woman was a mage after all. Sensing and all that was kind of their hallmark.</p><p>“Just thought you were in pain or something,” he said, embarrassed as all hell. Get out, get out, man! Abort mission! Save yourself!</p><p>He tried to make a break for it, but she caught him. “Don’t fuck with me, you *perve*!” The last word rolled off her tongue  like a knife, stopping him in his tracks.</p><p>And even more suddenly, she was there, throwing open the door. Her hair was askew, and clearly she had been laying down. And she was wearing an oversized t-shirt that covered the rest of her.</p><p>Had this been like the tridsims he had been used to, there would suddenly be some kind of music playing. Then there’d be a paywall asking for him to join their “premium subscription service” for around ¥20 per month. But there was no paywall. It was just her.</p><p>“You ok?” She asked.</p><p>“What?” He asked, snapping out of his daze.</p><p>“ARE YOU OKAY,” she yelled this time, in that sarcastic tone she had often. Her expression appeared pissed off.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”</p><p>“What *exactly* are you doing here, Atheist?”</p><p>“I heard a moan... figured you may be in pain or something.”</p><p>Her expression changed. She looked confused. “Pain. Really. That’s *really* what you’re gonna go with?”</p><p>“Sorry for me being concerned for your safety, Reeves. Christ, stop readin’ too much int’ it!”</p><p>“The damage wasn’t that  bad. Yeah, I’m a little sore, but I’m not some baby. Besides... I know you were listening in on me for more than just that.” She crossed her arms, the t-shirt outlining her breasts more-so. She still seemed to have a bra on. He felt his heart race a little more.</p><p>*Paywal! Paywall! Paywall!*</p><p>FUCK!</p><p>Atheist was always a man for computers. Leave him alone and he could almost single-handedly command an attack from about a dozen drones of various sizes. He was always the engineer, who knew exactly what controls and commands to get things to do exactly what he wanted. But — like all socially inept nerds who excelled at robotics and computers — anything close to a female was being a paywall on his computer screen.</p><p>“Earth to Atheist! Earth to Atheist!” He looked down. There was Reeves, calling to him, trying to wave her hands in his face.</p><p>“Just get to bed, lass. Be safe, okay?”</p><p>“Y’know...’ she cooed, ‘you’re kinda cute when you’re flustered.”</p><p>“Shut up, lass. If anyone should be embarrassed, it’d be you standin’ in your underwear!”</p><p>“Yeah, but... you do know I’m basically almost eye level to your dick, right....?”</p><p>FUCK! FUCK! *FUCK!*</p><p>Well there was *one* thing he had difficulty keeping under control, it seemed.</p><p>He drew in a breath, fumbling for how to exactly go about this without getting a gun pointed at his face in two seconds. This *was* Reeves, after all.</p><p>“It does what it wants, you know that. Figured that bloke was around, and —“</p><p>She raised a brow. “Nope, just me.” She looked downward.</p><p>She was looking at his cock. He figured one of three likely outcomes: death by merciless sarcasm (most likely), death by gun (also likely), or some sort of ridiculous erotic moment (good luck).</p><p>She looked back up at him. Her eyes were different, her expression a little softer, perhaps. “You wanna fuck?” She asked.</p><p>“Fuckin’ absolutely.”</p><p>“Then tell me. *Tell* me that’s what *you* wanna do.”</p><p>“I wanna fuck you, Reeves.”</p><p>“Good.” She grinned, before taking his hand and — surprisingly forcefully — led him to the bed.</p><p>He didn’t think he could get any harder when she suddenly pulled down her panties from beneath her top. For a moment, he glimpsed the pale skin of bare ass as they slid down her thighs and landed on the floor. She was bare underneath that t-shirt, which was barely hiding anything he realized. Skin continued to flash here and there on her movements towards the bed. Full ass was visible as she climbed onto the bed and turned towards him.</p><p>“You gonna just stand there?” She asked, looking towards him.</p><p>“What do you want me to do?”</p><p>“Getting undressed would help, you dumbass,’ she chided again. ‘I’m not going to believe for a second that you don’t know ‘pole a’ doesn’t go into ‘slot b’.”</p><p>“This is gonna change everything from here on out, Reeves.”</p><p>“Doesn’t have to, though. You’re... clearly horny... I’m definitely horny...” She shrugged, appearing dismissive.</p><p>“But it’s not just fucking when you work so close together.”</p><p>“I get it, I get it. My dad used to tell me a lot ‘don’t shit where you eat.’ However he wasn’t necessarily a man of his word, either.”</p><p>“I don’t think you can purely put aside your feelings that easily, when things get down to it.”</p><p>She was taken aback. “Who the fuck do you think I am, Atheist? I’m not some gentle little cute... ‘girly-girl’, afraid of her own shadow. I’ve killed people, seen them die. I can keep feelings out of things — least of all fucking.”</p><p>Atheist looked away for a moment. “Then maybe it’ll be me? Maybe I’m afraid once this happens’, he said, gesturing with his arm towards Reeves on the bed, ‘that things won’t work out the same.”</p><p>“Trust me, it won’t get deep. I will make absolutely damn sure of it. We’re just two people — horny people — and that’s it. Just let it go.”</p><p>Reeves appeared impatient now. This was certainly a fun evening, he thought, sarcastically.</p><p>“Besides,’ she said, now lifting the hemline of her shirt. She pulled it up and over her head in a quick motion. Her body was bare, pale, and a little curvy. She wasn’t model-thin, but equally as admirable. A small tuft of reddish hair was between her legs. ‘Your thirst for it was *just so easy * to read from the moment I knew you were at my door. Turned me on a little.”</p><p>She wasn’t embarrassed or nervous at all, it seemed. “Your bra’s still on,” he pointed out.</p><p>“I figured you’d want something to take off me. I kinda like it when a guy takes my clothes off. Now, are you coming or not?”</p><p>He made his way towards the bed. Reeves was the boss in this game, he resigned. He took his shirt and pants off, cock still ever-present now without much to stop it. He sat on the bed. “Okay. Now what?”</p><p>“Take those off too.” She gestured to his underwear.</p><p>“Like you, I figured you’d like to take something off’a me, too.”</p><p>The tiniest hit of pink swept across her cheeks. “Ooh, a daredevil, I see!” she chided.</p><p>Without skipping a beat, her hand was on his cock, stroking it over the thin cloth of his underwear. He felt it tighten, and drew in a breath. No sooner had she reached in, and found it. Her hand felt warm while he felt her working him, getting him harder. He laid back on his elbows, and studied her face.</p><p>“You’re a... decent size,” she uttered.</p><p>“You ever fuck a troll before?” He managed to question, breaths quickening as her hand continued moving.</p><p>“Not that I can recall. First time for everything, don’t you agree?” She met his gaze, and gently licked her lips.</p><p>“Damn woman, you are fire!”</p><p>She grinned. He helped her as she pulled his underwear off and he laid bare. She then attempted to take the entirety of his cock onto his mouth, and was almost successful. Damn, even that much felt good though.</p><p>“You’re larger than you looked,” Reeves said, coming up and wiping the spit from her lips with the back of her hand.</p><p>“Dunno for sure, but I think that’s probably the first time a woman’s done that t’me. Most broads don’t exactly think about what a troll’s cock tastes like.”</p><p>“Shut up and lay back. I barely did anything to you.”</p><p>He did as she commanded. Her heat and her feistiness was an advantage for her. He enjoyed her tell him what to do, and suddenly devoured his cock again. Every bob of Reeve’s head, couples with the warmth of her mouth working his cock threatened to make him lose it. Didn’t know how she’d take to swallowing cum, but...</p><p>*Fuck man, don’t think about cumming*</p><p>“Reeves, I’m gonna cum if you keep this up, lass,” he managed to utter with the last brain cell he had left.</p><p>She pulled away. “I want you to fuck me.” He watched her get up on her knees and slid her fingers between her legs. As she started playing with herself, he sat up and grabbed the straps of her bra. He pulled them down, and fumbled at the clasp. She paused her teasing to wiggle free.</p><p>Two delightfully sized and perky tits stared back at him. Reeve’s tits. Without thinking, he took one and cupped it in his hand. She sighed something that sounded like ‘fuck’, under her breath. He gently squeezed, feeling its delightful squishiness. He did the same to the other, feeling their weight in his hands.</p><p>“Like ‘em?” She teased.</p><p>“They’re tits, Reeves. Fuck yes!”</p><p>“You ever see a pair of tits, Atheist? I mean, short of all the sims you’ve probably seen...”</p><p>“That’s a little personal, don’t you think?”</p><p>“So ‘no’ then.” She giggled, looking proudly at his somewhat startled expression.</p><p>“Even now, you’re such a tease!” He joked.</p><p>“Your expressions this whole time have been very... ‘interesting’.’ She took his hands, and guided them to her waist. ‘Have you seriously *ever* fucked before?”</p><p>“Like I said, lass; not many people wanna know what a troll cock tastes like — plus I’m not exactly what most would call ‘attractive’ anyway.”</p><p>A spark of something showed across her face. “Let me ride you, then.”</p><p>“You think you’ll be okay on top?”</p><p>“Don’t you want to see my tits jiggle in your face, while I moan? I’ll be more than fine.”</p><p>She gently pushed him back down, and began stroking his cock again. It didn’t take long for him to get as hard as before. She fumbled in the side table, and pulled out a condom. He glimpsed her whole ass as she bent over, pussy glistening a little from where her fingers had been moments before. She looked good as hell from behind.</p><p>After applying the condom to him, she moved closer the him. “Give me your hand.”</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“You’ll see! Gimme!”</p><p>She took his hand, and gently inserted one of his fingers inside of her. Warm and oh so wet. She moaned a little as his finger went deeper and deeper inside her. He didn’t need her direction this time, and started to move it in and out. Her breath caught and little sighs escaped her here and there. The moisture inside her increased.</p><p>“Another one! Another one inside me!” She begged, seeming to be enjoying herself. He  pulled his finger out, this time inserting it and a second one as well. She moaned this time, deeper this time. He worked her like before, while she whimpered and groaned her enjoyment. Her stance on her knees widened, and he felt her move with his thrusts.</p><p>He liked seeing her so needy. It was so hypnotic to suddenly control her like his machines.</p><p>She groaned, asking him to thrust harder, and he obliged. More whimpers, followed by her pussy throbbing and her shouting a string of expletives. He pulled his hand out, and she collapsed onto the bed. Her breathing became panting and she looked at peace.</p><p>She then looked up at him. “God you’re good with your hands,” she said between breaths.</p><p>“Quite a view, as well.”</p><p>“I’m glad I could be so... entertaining.” She giggled again, still laying down.</p><p>He bent down and met her lips, then. Her lips were soft, gentle. It was a lazy kiss, as she was still somewhat exhausted from cumming, but erotic at the same time.</p><p>“Ready for me, then?” He asked.</p><p>He laid back down as she sat up, running a hand through her hair. She straddled his waist, and he watched her guide his cock inside where his fingers had once been.</p><p>She was just as warm and wet as her mouth had been — with the added bonus of taking all of him inside this time. She placed her hands on his sides to steady herself before moving on his cock. She was tight, but comfortably so; she didn’t seem distressed by it.</p><p>She was quiet at this point, methodical. The feeling on his cock was amazing. Her tits bounced while she moved, nipples hardening. Atheist managed to reach up and give one a gentle pinch.</p><p>“Fuck you,” uttered Reeves in a light moan. </p><p>“You seem to be enjoying this, aren’t you?” He used the other hand to give her other nipple a pinch, and she groaned again.</p><p>She then lifted both hands to cup each breast. She then resumed her movement, feeling her pace quicken on his cock. He gently squeezed and another ‘fuck’ escaped her, softer this time.</p><p>He felt himself closer to cumming, by this point. The sight of her riding him would surely fulfill any fantasy he’d need after tonight. She looked good, felt good, it was heaven.</p><p>“Cum inside me, Athiest,’ Reeves insisted. ‘Cum for me!”</p><p>Without thinking, he moved his hands to her waist and began bucking his hips. He drove his cock into her more vigorously, and she stilled as if to let him have the control.</p><p>Suddenly, Reeves tilted her head back and something akin to a shout left her mouth. She shivered, and he could feel her pussy pulsing around his cock. She came again, he realized. This only provided more incentive to drive himself deeper, feeling how relaxed and wet she became.</p><p>“Holy fuck, that was good!” She said, sounding exhausted. He stopped listening after that, when finally his cock shoved back inside. He felt himself cum, bracing himself on her hips and squeezing. She was right about it being good.</p><p>For a moment, the two of them laid next to each other — Reeves had climbed off in order to crumple to the bed, an exhausted mess. Both were breathing heavily. It was quiet.</p><p>“I think I exercised a demon from ya,” he said.</p><p>“Well... that was... different.” Reeves said, still trying to catch a breath.</p><p>“I’d say so! You always so forceful with men?”</p><p>“What do you mean ‘forceful’?”</p><p>“Y’know, telling me to cum inside of you, telling me where to go...”</p><p>She raised a brow and looked at him. “Do you think you’d be as successful if I didn’t take control?”</p><p>“I suppose...”</p><p>“You were pretty good...just so you know.”</p><p>“You were amazing.” He looked over here still-naked body, still amazed at having been inside her moments before.</p><p>“Just so you know, this means nothing. Nobody can know we did this — at all.” The old Reeves was back again.</p><p>“Right.” He resigned.</p><p>“We can’t let anyone know, or they’ll kill us.”</p><p>“Yuri or Dink?”</p><p>“No, like, enemies!’ She sat up and fumbled to put her shirt back on. ‘Imagine. We’d be fucked.”</p><p>“You sayin’ you care about me, Reeves? Didn’t think you cared about anyone.”</p><p>“Oh shut up you gargoyle!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>